1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information distributing method and system for distributing information subjected to billing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of information (hereinafter referred to as contents) circulate with the development of the so-called multimedia industry. These contents are distributed by an information distributing service (hereinafter referred to as service) using wireless communication such as satellite communication as well as wired communication such as CATV (Cable Television), internet and so on. In this service, a predetermined billing for the distributed contents is carried out. The conventional service transmits music information and picture information as a part of respective audio information and video information to a user on a receiving side (hereinafter referred to merely as user) in a prescribed format.
However, there are many cases were an amount of money billed for these contents is determined by the initial setting independently of user's need. User generally cannot know whether or not the distributed contents are worthy of a bill until he is serviced. On the other hand, information distributors that distribute the contents tend to distribute to users the contents which seem to be in great demand without considering the quality of its substance and the like.
Therefore, such contents that have the good substance but are in small demand and the contents of those who have no ability to distribute such information have no opportunity of being distributed to user. However, if such contents could be in conditions to be distributed, user might be at a loss if that contents are worthy of paying for the bill.
From these actual situations, prices and the like of the contents themselves in the past, for example, in the distribution of music, etc. have seldom been affected by an intention of information offerer (e.g. copyright holder) and an estimation of user.